Just One Night
by battousai24
Summary: Yuuhi feels depressed and Aya tries to comfort him. This is NOT a lemon.


----------------------------------------------------------  
Just One Night © battousai_24  
  
Ayashi No Ceres © Yû Watase and Associated Companies  
  
Note:   
Aya is OOC.  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yuuhi lay on his futon thinking of the day's events. He thought of how Aya had been kinder than usual   
to him. He wasn't just used to such kindness, not that Aya was mean all the time, she just usually slaps him  
for reasons she thinks are perverted but not meant that way. It was a nice day for him. He didn't have his  
usual slap across the face today. He smiled and looked at the sliding door above his head. Aya was just a  
sliding door away. He thought of going in and just tell her how he feels. He shook his head and pushed the  
thought away. "What am I thinking? She'd never love me! She loves that idiot Tooya!" He said softly to  
himself. He decided to sleep. He closed his eyes and wished for a dream where he and Aya were together.  
  
Aya sat down on her futon thinking of Tooya. She wondered where he was now. Though she loved him and  
he loved her, he didn't really show it like other people would. She understood why. He didn't know anything  
of it. He didn't even know what he was born for. No memory of anything. She loved him so much. He loved her  
too. But she also knew that he wasn't the only one who loved her. She knew Yuuhi had feelings for her, he  
wasn't too discreet about it. Even though he doesn't tell her what he feels, his actions tell more than any  
of his words would say. She thought too of the things she had been doing to him. She laughed as she thought  
of the times she slapped him. They were funny but she frowned suddenly. She realized that she was being mean  
to him. She realized that she misunderstood the things he'd been saying or doing. She felt bad. She wanted to  
go over to the other side of the sliding door and apologize to him. She decided not to because she figured  
he might be asleep.   
  
"Aya!" Yuuhi suddenly woke up. He did have a dream about he and Aya being together but in the end,   
Tooya came and Aya went with him. He heard a knock from the other side of the door. "Yuuhi?" It was Aya's   
voice. He opened slid the door open. "What is it, Aya?" He asked softly. "Are you okay? I heard you call me."  
"I'm okay. Don't worry. I just had a nightmare." He replied. "No wonder your sweating." Aya touched Yuuhi's  
clothes. "And your clothes are wet." She smiled and laughed softly. Yuuhi just stared blankly with a brow  
lifted. "Huh?" "No, nothing. By the way, didn't you know that you looked cute like that?" Aya asked. "What?"  
Yuuhi couldn't believe Aya was saying he was 'cute'. "Didn't you hear me? I said you were cute!" Aya said  
again. "Really?" Yuuhi asked. "Yup." Aya smiled at him. Yuuhi felt his heart beat so fast. "By the way, what  
kind of dream was it? Why'd you call my name?" Aya asked innocently. "Uhm... Well, I just dreamt that you  
died." He quickly lied. "Yuuhi..." she said softly, "You're such a bad liar. Tell me the truth." Yuuhi then  
told her the whole dream. "Oh, Yuuhi... I'll never leave you. You know that. You're my friend. I'll never  
leave you even for Tooya. We're bestfriends. That's why." Aya said softly as she smiled. "Yeah... I guess so.  
Besides, that's what I am to you. Just a friend." He whispered to himself. Aya heard this. "Yuuhi, do you  
want to tell me something?" Aya said. She wanted him to tell her what he felt even though she already knew   
what it was. Yuuhi was quite taken aback. "Aya...I..." He blurted. Aya cupped Yuuhi's cheek. "Yuuhi, you love  
me, don't you? You love me like Tooya does?" "No...I don't." Yuuhi managed to say. Aya looked confused. But  
before she could say anything, Yuuhi said, "I don't. I love you more than he does. I... I'll be happy enough  
to know that you're happy with him. It hurts me when I see you with him, but it hurts me more when I see you  
cry without him. So, I love you more because even if you're with him, I'm happy, because you're happy. Yuuhi  
was annoyed with himself. He was already given a chance to say how he felt and he ruined it with his usual  
stupidity. He couldn't say what he really felt clearly. Aya smiled and embraced him. "Yuuhi, I never thought  
that you hurt that much when I'm with Tooya. I'm really sorry. How can I make it up to you?" "You don't have  
to say anything, Aya. And you don't have to make it up to me, because you can never do what I'd ask for."  
Yuuhi said as he also wrapped his arms around Aya. "Why? What is it you want, Yuuhi?" Aya asked softly as she  
buried her face in Yuuhi's chest. "I... I... I want you to be with me... forever." He held her tighter than  
before. Aya did the same. "I know that it's impossible for you to leave Tooya, so, I won't ask you for   
anything at all." He said once more. "But Yuuhi, I want to make it up to you. I love you too, you know that.  
I love you because you're my bestfriend and I don't want you hurting. Please, wouldn't you like anything?"  
Yuuhi just kept silent and shook his head. "Yuuhi?" "No, nothing. I'd like nothing. What I want is you,   
nothing else." Yuuhi said softly in Aya's ear as he held her close like he never did before. "Then, I'll give  
you myself tonight. Just one night. So, I can make it up to you." Aya said as a tear fell from her eye. "No."  
Yuuhi said firmly but softly. "No, don't. I don't want to have you if it isn't your will to do so." "But it  
is my will!" Aya said. "No, it isn't. You will on;y be doing it for me. Because I said I wanted you. I don't  
want you if you don't really love me. I rather bear the pain of letting this chance go away forever than feel  
guilty all my life that I had taken you even if you didn't really want it from the bottom of your heart."  
"Oh, Yuuhi..." Aya held him tighter. Silence took over the room.  
  
The silence passed and still Yuuhi and Aya were locked in a tight embrace. "Yuuhi? Are you sure?" Aya  
asked breaking the silence. "Yes. I'm sure." Yuuhi said as he held her closer and tighter. He felt tears well  
up in his eyes. He tried to hold them back but he couldn't. He just let them flow down his cheek. Aya felt   
the tear drop fall on her. "Yuuhi? Are you crying? But why?" Aya asked as she looked up at him. Yuuhi kept  
silent. "Oh, Yuuhi... I'm sorry. I really really am." Aya said as she cupped his cheek once more. She slowly  
leaned on him and gave him a kiss. Yuuhi responded. She tastes seet, He thought as he kissed her. Aya thought  
the same and slid her tongue in. Yuuhi's eyes widened but slowly closed. He slid his tongue in too. They were  
both locked in a passionate kiss. Yuuhi put everything he felt in this kiss. He made her feel everything he  
felt for her. Time passed so fast. The two then parted. "Yuuhi... I hope that this kiss would make up for all  
the pain I had given you. I'm sorry." AYa said softly as she buried her face again on his chest. "Aya..."  
Yuuhi whispered as he held her tight. "It will. Thank you for giving me this night. I'm happy to be with you  
like this even for just one night." No words had to be said. The two fell in a deep sleep in each other's  
arms. They never let go. For once they were together like this feeling nothing but love for the other, they  
were happy to be together alone, even for just one night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
Well, there it is. I hope you like it and even enjoyed reading this. Sorry for teh 'hentai' fans out there.  
I didn't want to make this one a lemon nor a lime. Please review! I'd like to know your comments so next I  
make a fic, I can do ask you ask! Well, ja mata! ^^x Arigato. 


End file.
